battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Jawa
The Jawas are a group of NPCs, that walk around Mos Eisley building and fixing turrets and medical droids and ammo droids. This can be extremely irritating for the player if they have just destroyed an enemy turret, as the Jawas will go right up and fix it. If killed, it counts as a team kill. They have been known to heal the droids of the CIS droid army. They are also a faction available in Star Wars: Battlefront II's Hunt mode, and battle against the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine: Mos Eisley. Jawas are the side that generally win that battle, even though the Tuskens having an advantage with having two soldiers. They are armed with an ARC Caster-like guns, as seen in Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope. They also have fusion cutters. In capture the flag, watch out for these pesky creatures, as they will sometime play as a double agent and will steal your team's flag. Though they have no chance to be aggressive and fire their ion blaster at you, they are small enough, however, to sneak in and grab the flag and walk away with no problem. If you ever notice that you are losing the CTF, and you don't see any enemy, begin looking down and kill the Jawa that have the flag. Attacks Strategies in defeating a Jawa *Jawa are completely non-hostile towards all factions (except the Tusken Raiders), in all games, and killing them is counted as a friendly fire (in Star Wars Battlefront 1, they can be killed even with friendly fire off). *When playing as a Tusken Raider, you are normally at a disadvantage, so sniping the Jawas is generally the best move. Trivia *Using the code 'Jub Jub' (Capital J), as a profile name in Star Wars Battlefront I, your units (except the Droideka), will use the Ewok / Jawa skeleton, this leads them to be much smaller than usual. *While they are seen carrying around their ion blasters, they do not actually use them to aid any side of the battle on any other game mode other than hunt, where they are hunted. *Jawa have been known to take sides in Capture the Flag even though they do not care whose flag it is. *However, it is recommended to take note that when playing Capture the Flag, if a Jawa grabs a hold of the flag, and manages to score for either side, the point won't count for the team and the flag will be reset as per usual. As killing them while they possess the flag will cause you to lose points, it is best to wait until the Jawa has "scored" and then grab the reset flag before the Jawa's manage to get a hold of it again. *In Battlefront 1, they will occasionally heal damaged CIS droid infantry with their fusion cutters, since they are obviously droids. *The Jawa's fusion cutter is invisible in Star Wars Battlefront 1. *If one edits the mission.lvl to allow the jawa playable on a map with vehicles, the Jawa will not automatically heal the vehicle they are in if it is injured despite having a fusion cutter. *The Jawa's fusion cutter is actually a lot weaker than the standard one. It makes up for it by being able to restore health faster. Gallery Jawas.jpg|Two Jawas. Links *Back to Factions Category:NPC Classes Category:Natives Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II